skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Skylanders: Chronicles (AdamGregory03)/List of Characters
Skylanders Elites Spyro *Voiced By: Josh Keaton Spyro is the last of the rare purple dragons, dragons that can harness any of the elements. Spyro prefers to wield fire, and even though he is now an elite, is still learning how to control the other elements. Spyro is a heroic soul and a great leader. He will do anything to defend Skylands from the forces of evil. Trigger Happy *Voiced By: Dave Wittenberg Trigger Happy is a gremlin who lives by the line "Shoot first, ask questions later." He has special golden guns that require gold coins as it's ammunition. He is quite the crazy one and is very skilled with a gun - half of the time he's battling bad guys he doesn't even look where he's shooting! Stealth Elf *Voiced By: Audrey Wasilewski Stealth Elf is a ninja elf who is often very quiet, and enjoys meditating in peace and serenity - but if you're a Skylander, those two things don't come often. She is an honorable fighter, though gets easily annoyed by some of her teammates. If you blink, then you'll probably miss her, but she won't miss you. Gill Grunt *Voiced By: Darin De Paul Gill Grunt is a general in the Gillmen marines. As such, he lives by the code of the marines, "Fight for honor and die with honor". He's very experienced with the marine's training and techniques and is always willing to lead his troops or fellow Skylanders in to battle. Just don't invite him to fish fries. Eruptor *Voiced By: Keythe Farley Eruptor may not be the brightest out of the Elites, but this lava monster is a force of nature to be reckoned with. He's hot-headed, often literally, and erupts over anything. His famous lava barf is known to melt the sturdiest troll tanks. He always goes into battle with the rage of an active volcano. Terrafin *Voiced By: Joey Camen Terrafin is a dirt shark with serious attitude. He enjoys brawling and will pick a fight with anyone, even if they're larger than him or of higher authority. The two main reasons he likes fighting evil is that he simply likes fighting, and that Kaos apparently owes him five dollars from Skystones Smash. Whirlwind *Voiced By: Salli Saffioti Whirlwind is half unicorn and half dragon. She is somewhat a pacifist and always believes violence should be used as a last resort. But when that last resort comes, she won't back down from a fight! Whirlwind is known to usually be very forgiving and kind. Just don't mess with her feathers. ...Just trust us on that. Chop Chop *Voiced By: Steven Blum Chop Chop is an undead Arkeyan warrior. He is seen as an honorable and skilled fighter to his allies, and a true nightmare to his enemies. Chop Chop never yields from a fight, though he still thinks poorly of himself due to what he's done while serving the Arkeyan King in his life. Doesn't like talking about it though. Cores Double Trouble *Voiced By: Alex Ness Double Trouble is a tiki shaman. He has discovered a way to magically make smaller versions of himself that are not only cute, but explode after a short period of time. He often has trouble getting his allies to understand what he says due to him speaking his ancient language that sounds like gibberish to others. Wrecking Ball *Voiced By: Ryan Cooper Wrecking Ball is a mutated grub worm with an appetite larger than he is. He has a long and quite sticky tongue that he can use to lick any plat clean. He can also form force fields around his body that allow him to roll through hordes of enemies. He does have quite a lot of trouble controlling himself around food. Voodood *Voiced By: André Sogliuzzo Voodood is an axe-wielding orc. Being an orc, he has a tendency to be grouchy and refer to himself in the third person. He has a... rather unsettling... collection of bones and is always searching for new bones to add to his collection, even trying to bargain with his fellow Skylanders for some of theirs. Pop Fizz *Voiced By: Bobcat Goldthwait Pop Fizz is a gremlin who loves experimenting with chemistry and potions. While most of his attempts at making a potion end in explosions, he has perfected a potion that transforms him into a bigger, stronger, crazier, and all around more beastly version of himself, in which he finds himself unable to control. Star Strike *Voiced By: Misty Lee Star Strike is an alien from a world very distant from Skylands, arriving by accident from one of Kaos' failed attempts at a spell. Star Strike remains calm in dire situations, though can still be pushed to her limits. She longs to return home one day, and show it to her new friends. Dune Bug Deja Vu *Voiced By: Currently unknown Deja Vu is a Skylander with power to manipulate time around her. This includes freezing time, travelling through the past and future, and speeding up and slowing down time. However, she must refrain from using her powers too often at the risk of creating a time paradox that will most likely wipe out everything. Cobra Cadabra Drobot Drill Sergeant Boomer *Voiced By: Joey Camen Boomer is a troll, and perhaps the only troll in Skylands to be honored with the position of a Skylander. In Boomer's rather frazzled mind, any of life's problems can be solved with one solution: Blowing it up. Though he simply likes using explosions for fun purposes, and never takes it too far, unlike other trolls. Sprocket Countdown *Voiced By: Richard Tatum Countdown is a walking bomb. Literally. He has the ability to launch his head off of his mechanical body, and can even summon his own little bomb buddies. If he gets to mad or excited, his fuse lights, and if it isn't snuffed in enough time, it's one big boom for everyone in the room! Wind-Up Chopper Tread Head *Voiced By: Sean Schemmel Tread Head loves nothing more than the thrill of racing. He rides around on his unique vehicle wherever he goes and also enjoys performing stunts off of jumps. A bit of a show off, but always knows when it's time for action and when it's time for racing. Tread Head always seems makes his opponents eat his dust! Stump Smash Zook Camo *Voiced By: André Sogliuzzo Camo is a plant dragon who has a very mischievous sense of humor. He's often known for his fruit-related pranks, his favorite being one involving exploding watermelons. If he takes too much damage in battle, all it takes is some rest in sunlight to heal him back up, and he's ready for more juicy justice! Shroomboom Zoo Lou Bumble Blast Food Fight *Voiced By: Billy West Food Fight is an artichoke who's always ripe for battle. Carrying his trusty tomato bazooka, Food Fight always makes sure his opponents get a healthy dosage of vegetables - and pain. And when he's feeling frisky, he can set down artichoke bombs that always explode near enemies and don't particularly smell too good. High Five Zap *Voiced By: Jeff Bergman Zap is a water dragon who has inherited electric abilities due to being raised by electric eels. He's a very mischievous prankster, often giving others static shocks - or actual shocks. He's highly competitive and quite the show off, often rushing into battles for glory. Still, he's friendly and outgoing toward newcomers. Slam Bam Wham-Shell Chill *Voiced By: Julie Nathanson Chill is a warrior from a snowy kingdom, and former head guard for the Snow Queen. She is a proud, brave, and noble warrior, though isn't afraid to play dirty if the need should arise. She always focuses on the task at hand and, while she may not be a big fan of the heat, she always puts her enemies on ice! Rip Tide Punk Shock Flip Wreck Echo Flameslinger Ignitor Sunburn Hot Dog Smolderdash Fryno *Voiced By: Robert Cait Fryno is a flaming biker rhinoceros with one very short temper. He's still visiting anger management, though so far it hasn't really helped him that much. Fryno will pick a fight with anyone or anything, though despite this, he can be very noble and does enjoy helping out others. Even ones on his bad side. Torch Trail Blazer Prism Break Bash *Voiced By: Keith Silverstein Bash is a rock dragon with a passion for clobbering things with his mighty tail! He's very stubborn and doesn't like being told what to do. He definitely seems rough and tough, though he is very sensitive about his lack of wings and inability to fly. He also may have feelings for a fellow Earth dragon. Dino-Rang Flashwing *Voiced By: Tara Strong Flashwing is a crystal dragon with unknown origins. All that's known is that she one day appeared in Skylands after a meteor struck. That, and she's quite full of herself, often calling herself the most beautiful creature in Skylands. She has a bad habit of interrupting missions to wash dirt off her wings. Slobber Tooth *Voiced By: Dave Fennoy Slobber Tooth is a prehistoric turtle who is always willing to take a bite out of crime - as long as there isn't something tastier he can take a bite out of at the time. His shell does a pretty good job at protecting him from damage. He isn't very smart, and can easily be distracted as long as food is around. Scorp Fist Bump Rocky Roll Sonic Boom *Voiced By: Lani Manilla Sonic Boom is a griffin who is also the mother of four. She can release high pitched shrieks that makes all enemies cover their ears! Even though she trained her babies to fight, she still fears for their safety, and her maternal instincts often get in the way of her focusing on the mission. Lightning Rod Warnado Jet-Vac Pop Thorn Scratch Blades Fling Kong Cynder Hex *Voiced By: Courtenay Taylor Hex is a night elf sorceress. She is very secluded and often acts hostile and cold, even to her allies. There are few she seems to have a soft spot for however, such as Grim Creeper. She often feels the other Skylanders don't trust her. Not that they don't have a perfectly good reason for it. Ghost Roaster Fright Rider Roller Brawl Grim Creeper Funny Bone Bat Spin *Voiced By: Eliza Schneider Bat Spin is a vampire who loves her pet bats more than anything in Skylands. In return, her bats are also very loyal to her and gladly aid her in battle. She can also transform into a giant bat, like most vampires are known for. Whatever you do, just don't make fun of her batty behavior. Or her bats for that matter. Spotlight Blackout Giants Ninjini *Voiced By: Laura Bailey Ninjini is a genie warrior, and the only female member of the Giants. She is very optimistic and skilled in swordsmanship. When times are tough she can always retreat into her magic bottle to heal. Or blast enemies with rockets. She gets annoyed when people ask her their wishes, as she isn't that kind of genie. Bouncer Tree Rex *Voiced By: Kevin Michael Richardson Tree Rex is one of the oldest Giants, as he was once a mighty oak tree before trolls polluted his forest. As time goes on, Tree Rex grows taller and stronger. He is friends with a small woodpecker that chose him as his perch and home. Tree Rex does have a bad habit of standing still - but hey, he's a tree. Thumpback Hot Head Crusher Swarm Eye-Brawl Swap Force Hoot Loop Trap Shadow Magna Charge *Voiced By: Gregg Berger Magna Charge an Ultron robot with a magnet on his head. He sometimes activates this magnet without even realizing it, and you can tell when that happens when metal starts flying at him. He is very calculative and analyzes every possible detail. He also tends to speak in big words that others don't understand. Spy Rise Stink Bomb *Voiced By: Tom Kenny Stink Bomb is a skunk who has mastered the Fartial Arts. He is able to disappear in a cloud of his own skunk stink, which also often gives him away. He considers himself an artist at times and enjoys the beauty of nature. Be wary though, as he sometimes loses control of his own stink. Grilla Drilla Wash Buckler *Voiced By: John DiMaggio Wash Buckler is a member of the Swap Force. Before he was a pirate who sailed the seas of Skylands, doing heroic deeds instead of villainous heists. Wash Buckler is very salty, which he justifies with the fact that he's an octopus pirate. He always enjoys battling villains, especially trapping them in bubbles and ink. Freeze Blade Blast Zone *Voiced By: Jess Hanrell Blast Zone is a furnace knight who is the leader of the Swap Force. Tossing bombs while flying just like a rocket, Blast Zone is noble and prioritizes the safety of his friends and team, even though he is most likely to blow a fuse every now and then. He seems to most often swap with Wash Buckler. Fire Kraken Rubble Rouser Doom Stone Free Ranger Boom Jet Rattle Shake Night Shift Trap Team Blastermind Enigma *Voiced By: Currently unknown Enigma is a member of the Trap Team who hails from a nameless dimension. Wielding a Traptanium sigil, Enigma is truly a man of mystery. Many questions arise when it comes to him. What's underneath his hood? Where did he come from? Where does he go? What's the deal with summoning Traptanium eyeballs? Jawbreaker Gearshift Bushwhack Tuff Luck Snap Shot *Voiced By: Fred Tatasciore Snap Shot is the leader of the Trap Team. When not fighting evil, he spends his time hunting with his Traptanium bow and arrow. He often uses his hunting techniques when duty does call. He loves the thrill of action and hunting and is always determined to help his team out in the heat of battle. Lob-Star Wildfire Ka-Boom Wallop *Voiced By: John DiMaggio Wallop is a member of the Trap Team. Wielding a pair of Traptanium hammers, Wallop is a heavy hitter who loves to bring the hammer down! He is perhaps the physically strongest member of the Trap Team, and perhaps doesn't even know his own strength most of the time. He tends to accidentally destroy things. Head Rush Gusto *Voiced By: Currently unknown Gusto is a member of the Trap Team. Wielding his Traptanium boomerang, Gusto is generally very jolly, always letting out a hearty laughter. He's quite friendly and easy to get along with. However, he always knows when it's time to be serious and take action, and fights with the power of the wind! Thunderbolt Krypt King Short Cut Knight Light Knight Mare Minis Spry Mini Jini Trigger Snappy Drobit Whisper Elf *Voiced By: Audrey Wasilewski Whisper Elf is Stealth Elf's counterpart from the Miniverse. Whisper Elf is admires her larger counterpart, mainly because of how shy and timid she is. She doesn't like to be around people, even her own allies, and only speaks in very soft whispers that can't be heard most of the time. Barkley Gill Runt Thumpling Weeruptor Small Fry Bop Terrabite Breeze Pet-Vac Hijinx *Voiced By: Courtenay Taylor Hijinx is Hex's counterpart from the Miniverse, and she could not be any more different than her counterpart. Unlike Hex, she's actually very happy and social, and has quite a lot of energy to boot. Needless to say, Hex is easily annoyed by her, even though Hijinx looks up to her, not just literally. Eye-Small Villains Kaos *Voiced By: Richard Steven Horvitz Kaos is a dark portal master, and perhaps the Skylanders' most powerful foe. He wants nothing more than to dominate and rule all of Skylands and is willing to do anything in order to reach that goal. He has failed at conquering Skylanders two hundred times, despite only making one hundred and seventy attempts. Glumshanks *Voiced By: Chris Cox Glumshanks is a troll who works as Kaos' loyal butler. He's actually not really that bad of a guy, he's just evil by association. Even though he's taller, smarter, and (arguably) handsomer than Kaos, he remains faithful to him and will gladly... well, not really gladly... do anything for him. Karoline *Voiced By: Christine Baranski Karoline is the mother of Kaos herself. She believes that portal masters are the cause of all the problems in Skylands, though despite this, she accepts the fact that her son is an evil one. She wants nothing more that to see her son become ruler of all Skylands - even if she doesn't find him smart enough to do so. Sheep Creep *Voiced By: Currently unknown Sheep Creep is a sheep who is fed up with sheep being the lesser being in Skylands. As such, he equipped himself with cork cannons and set out to begin a sheep rebellion - of which he is still the only member. Sheep Creep is willing to do anything to prove sheep aren't just balls of wool. Doom Raiders Golden Queen *Voiced By: C.C.H. Pounder The Golden Queen is the feared and respected leader of the Doom Raiders. She is obsessed with gold and treasure and is willing to go to great lengths in order to add more to her vault. Despite her seemingly self-absorbed nature, she does care for her fellow Doom Raiders and even has standards for her villainous acts. Dr. Krankcase *Voiced By: Quinton Flynn Dr. Krankcase is the genius of the Doom Raiders, despite not being able to remember what he's a doctor of. He dreams of being a world famous inventor, and even though most of his inventions have wound up blowing up, he has had some successful inventions, like the Doom Raider's Evilikin minions. Chompy Mage *Voiced By: Alex Ness The Chompy Mage is just as Chompy crazy as you would expect. He dreams of turning everyone in Skylands into a Chompy - aside from his fellow Doom Raiders, of course. He's a bit of a nutcase, as he always carries around a Chompy puppet that has his own personality. He's not to be taken lightly though, as he is powerful. The Gulper *Voiced By: Currently unknown The Gulper is the bulk of the Doom Raiders. He's extremely gluttonous and always thinks about eating. At least it's something considering he doesn't do much thinking. The Gulper may be dim-witted, but he's also very strong and difficult to hurt due to his slimy exterior. Whatever you do, don't get in the way of his soda! Chef Pepper Jack *Voiced By: Darin De Paul Chef Pepper Jack is a member of the Doom Raiders. He is a culinary expert and very passionate about food. He's also quite loud-mouthed, and aspires to be Skylands' finest evil chef. He also owns his own travelling restaurant on his Chef Zeppelin, where he cooks up extremely spicy meals for quite expensive prices. Dreamcatcher *Voiced By: Tara Platt Dreamcatcher is a mischievous dream demon with attitude. She can enter people's dreams and manipulate them into nightmares, and then bring those nightmares to life. And if no one's asleep, she can simply put them to sleep with a dream spell. Case in popoint, you do NOT want this head inside your head! Wolfgang *Voiced By: John Paul Karliak Wolfgang is a werewolf who loves rocking out on his skeletal harp. He's very adamant and ill-tempered, and most likely won't back down from a fight against others. He sometimes thinks the other Doom Raiders are just holding him back and that he could be the ultimate criminal if they weren't holding him back. Nightshade *Voiced By: Gavin Hammon Nightshade is the greatest thief in all of Skylands. Though unlike other thieves who steal for money or fame, Nightshade steals just to show off how great he is at it. He is one of the newest members of the Doom Raiders, as the Golden Queen found that having a master thief on her side could be very helpful. Mesmerelda Luminous Troll Army General Trollbert Professor Nilbog *Voiced By: James Arnold Taylor Professor Nilbog, more commonly known as Threatpack, is a troll scientist who is responsible for a grand majority of the troll's weaponry and vehicles. His personal favorite to use seems to be a hydraulic jet pack with missile launchers. He's a scientific and mechanical genius and isn't afraid to show it. Lob Goblin Kaos' Minions Pain-Yatta Rage Mage Slobber Trap *Voiced By: Gregg Berger Slobber Trap is a rock... plant... dog... thing... who Kaos adopted as both a pet and a minion. Incredibly dimwitted but extremely loyal, Slobber Trap enjoys playing fetch, chasing his own tail, and other activities. He does have a bad habit of drooling and leaving places he visits completely soaked. Chomp Chest Masker Mind Eye Five Eye Scream Doom Raider Minions Shield Shredder Scrap Shooter Bad Juju Krankenstein Grave Clobber Fisticuffs Avian Armada Captain Featherbeard Cuckoo Clocker Cross Crow Tae Kwon Crow Other Characters Flynn *Voiced by: Patrick Warburton Flynn is a trusted ally to the Skylanders. He claims that he is the greatest pilot in all of Skylands. He definitely has a large ego, which is equaled by his love for enchiladas. He also enjoys sharing stories of his heroic adventures with the Skylanders - which are often slightly altered in his version. Cali Buzz Tessa Mags Hugo Broccoli Guy *Voiced By: Alex Ness Broccoli Guy is exactly as his name sounds. He's a guy who is broccoli. He was once a prisoner in Cloudcracker Prison. After serving his time, he has redeemed himself and has actually become a good friend to the Skylanders. Especially when they've taken plenty of battle damage and he can heal them right up. Chill Bill *Voiced By: Billy West Chill Bill is an ice troll who was once a prisoner in Cloudcracker Prison. Though after serving his time, he decided he wanted to cool down from being evil and retired from the troll army. He then went on to be the DJ for Troll Radio's newest show, The Cold Front, and simply blew everyone away with his coolness. Original Characters These characters do not appear in any of the Skylanders canon, and are created specifically for the show. *Dillo *Hot Shot *Katastrophe *Medusea *Ravenclaw Category:Fanon Category:Fan idea Category:Television Category:TV Shows